Mi Clase Favorita
by Laura Melissa
Summary: Para los que no tienen tiempo de leer fics largos, aqui esta un mini-pequeño fic. Ginny sale de clases de Historia de la magia, y pasa algo que hace que la tan aburrida clase se convierta en una de sus favoritas! HG Entren, lean y dejenme un review!


Mi clase favorita 

Ayyyyyyy....! Historia de la Magia, la clase mas aburrida de todo Hogwarts, estoy loca que se termine este año, así podré dejar clases aburridas como esta, adivinación y pociones. Aunque no creo que pueda dejar pociones ya que la mayoría de las carreras la necesitan. Aun no he decidido que ser....mmm, tal vez periodista....no, ¿cantante? Nooo, muy costoso, ¿actriz? ¿para que? El teatro mágico no paga mucho dinero. ¿sanadora?....uff! menos!, no me gusta ver sangre, ni heridas feas, ni piernas de gelatina, ni nada que tenga que ver con accidentes! Además en un hospital se muere mucha gente...ni loca.

Que aburrimiento!!!!! Que se acabe esta estúpida clase! Ese maldito Binn....Floddy el Flameante loco elfo usaba las medias para formar una pequeña cama en la cocina de sus amos, era un elfo muy inteligente, se robaba las prendas de su amo, y una vez los amos se cansaron tanto que le dieron la libertad, luego este elfo murió a manos del ministerio de magia a causa de una revolución que causo en honor "a la liberación de los elfos".....Era lo único que me había aprendido en 5 años de coger clase, y eso lo aprendí por que Hermione no me lo dejaba de mencionar... "Hay que hacer como Floddy una revolución para que dejen libres a los elfos y blah blah blah blah..."

Ay, cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos para que se acabe esta maldita clase......Vamos agujita, muévete!!! Mueve tus patitas linda agujita, marca las 12:30 agujita amiguita, porfis!! Si, solo faltan jode con los elfos, gnomos, si me importaran...de que los centauros esto...los centauros aquello, blah blah, no me interesa.

Si, 2 minutos!!!

Estoy loca por salir, tengo tal hambre que comería una vaca entera!!!! Y chuparía los huesos hasta que se desgasten. Esta bien, lo acepto, eso suena un poco asqueroso, pero mi estomago ruge como un león, creo que si seria capaz de comerme una vaca!!!

El timbre!!!!!!!! Aleluya!!!!!! Woooooohooooo!!!! Oh si, oh yeah, I'm happy!!! Very Happy!!!, A comer…. A ver, para llegar al gran comedor tengo que doblar aquí, aja, y aquí, seguir de largo y doblar a.... Auch!!!!!!!

Quien fue el hijo de su madre que se cruzo en mi camino e hizo que me cayera!!!!!!

Y el estúpido, patán, come hierba, que le hiede el caco, es....aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! no puede ser!!!!!!!! Es ......es Harry Potter!...

MMM! Ahora que me acuerdo el me debe 5 sickles!!!

-Oye, Potter, fíjate por donde vas-

-Lo mismo te digo Weasley-

-Oh, y apropósito, se me cayo la tinta en tu precioso cabello-

Harry se llevo una mano a la cabeza asustado.

El pobre se lo creyó!

Entonces no pude evitar morirme de la risa.

-Caíste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Tu!!! Te voy a ....-

Oye, que es lo que se cree el muy cretino...

Nooo, cosquillas no...

-para, jajaja, para, por fa jajaja vor.-

-Nop, primero tienes que pedir perdón-

-nunca, jajaja-

-bueno si tu lo dices-

-noooooo!!! Jajaja, esta jajaja bien perdón-

-y luego tienes que abrazarme-

-eso nunca jajajaja, después jaja, me into jajajaja xico-

-después no digas que no te lo advertí....aaah!-

Ahora estábamos en el suelo porque yo le había dado un jalón y el se había caído encima de mi, nuestras caras están juntas, sus labios rozan los míos, ay dios! No me voy a resistir mas! Oh!!!!! Noooo!, tome un impulso y ahora lo estoy besando. MMM que rico saben sus labios. ¿Pero que demonios? ¡¡¡Me esta respondiendo el beso!!!! ¡¡¡Harry Potter me esta besando!!! Vaya! Si que es directo! Nos estamos besando con lengua y todo, Ayyyy, me derrito, acabo de pasar mis manos por su cuello, y le estoy acariciando los cabellos de atrás!! Son tan suaves!!

Oh no! se acercan unos pasos! Son alumnos de mi curso, creo.

Inmediatamente rompimos.

Oímos un chillido de sorpresa.

-OOH, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley son novios.- voceo uno.

-¿De veras lo son?-Dijo una tratando de mirar por el tumulto.

Ya Harry y yo nos habíamos levantado del piso. El me susurro al oído "¿quieres ser mi novia?" Yo le di un rápido beso en los labios y le susurre un tímido "si", Estoy en completo Chock, Harry acaba de anunciar que somos novios a todos los presentes y para demostrarlo me volvió a besar. Desde lejos podía oír los vítores, aclamaciones, y silbidos

de los presentes.

Luego se separo, y me susurro un "Te quiero" y entonces me cogió de la mano para llevarme a otro lado. Yo aun estoy anonadada.

¿Sabes conciencia? Tal vez Historia de la Magia no es tan mala si cuando vas saliendo de la clase te tropezas con el chico de tu sueños, luego te besas con el, y entonces te pide ser su novia y te revela que te quiere.

Creo que ahora Historia de la Magia es mi asignatura favorita, siempre y cuando Harry me este esperando afuera, en el pasillo, para llevarme a un aula vacía y poder hacer nuestros "deberes" como novia y novio que somos.

Si, definitivamente, amo Historia de la Magia!!!!!

**NA: **

**Gracias a Tabatas, Florence Rose, Mileryth, FairyGranger, Anahi y Lunita Black, por haberme dejado reviews en Habitación de Hierro, como ya les dije en Rare Things, pienso escribirles un fic a cada una sobre lo que quieran y la pareja que quieran, asi que por favor, a las seis, por favor escríbanme a bonitameli o mándeme a los reviews lo que quieren que les escriba. **

**Muchas Gracias también a los que me dejaron reviews en Rare Things!!!! Espero y les guste este mini-pequeñísimo fic.**

**Chao!!!,**

** Laura Melissa**


End file.
